


Haunt Me x3

by diagonallyfunny



Category: Eerie Crests (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Did he die that night bell, Goodbye, HI I MOVED TO GHOSTFORESTS, Haunt me x3 by teen suicide, I love him, I s2g I'm gonna cry so hard, It's short but I'm sad, It's written like you're Malek idk, M/M, Regret, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrecognized romance, meteor shower, not really about the relationships, read it and weep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagonallyfunny/pseuds/diagonallyfunny
Summary: Malek doesn't really think much about omens until he really has to. Unfortunately, then it's too late and the sky cries for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry?  
> Check out the song Haunt Me x3 by Teen Suicide. I felt like it was appropriate to cry to.

It was a sort of dance the two of you did.

You are so tired, yet you know the steps by heart. You see Blake suddenly become irritated, see the fire is his eyes spark.

Blake is angry, maybe not at you, but you are there. The next step; tiptoe back, give a pacifying smile. Ask him who he's really angry at, gently touch his arm.

Treat him gently, now, but don't treat him like fine china. He hates that.

Don't give him any slack, bite your cheek to keep from getting angry right back, he can't always help it.

You want to break up with me, don't you? Why don't you just do it?! Just put yourself out of your own misery, Malek.

Shake your head, pacify pacify pacify.

Of course not. Don't be ridiculous.

You've thought about it, yes. You wouldn't do it though, especially not now. Not yet.

He is crying now, pulling himself to your chest.

I don't know what's wrong with me. Something's wrong with me, Malek. I love you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

It is over. It's short, not sweet, and you've finished your steps, but weariness is deep in your bones. You rub his back, small circles, small enough not to startle him. He doesn't realize he's pressing into the bruise on your ribs, but that's ok. If you have anything to do with it, he won't even find out it's there.

If he does, you got hit with a baseball.

You know he will tire himself out, he is already beginning to sag against you. It's late, he's pretty much asleep. Considering the reason you even decided to visit, you don't really want to go home. No one will notice if you spend a night with him, another one, that is.

His grip relaxes, and you gently lay him back, press yourself against his side.

You are so, so tired. But right now, it's your job to stay quiet, stay awake to make sure he's really asleep. It feels like you're the only person in the world, and if you squint, it's almost like you're in a forest.

Blake had ferns all around his room, right by his bed even. You imagine you're on a walk with your parents, on one of the expeditions you used to do together.

Before you fall asleep, you think you see something weird at the window. It's peering in, it has glowing spots on its face.

But you're too far gone to investigate, and by morning, it's long gone.

You don't remember it until months later, when it's staring you in the face and you're so stuck in a state of deja vu you can't think. And you really, really wish you had remembered it sooner.

You'd never really believed in omens, not more than you had to. If you had known, if you could've predicted...

You would've woken up Dallas to tell him. You wouldn't have left. Poppy had told you about it once, on a warm summer afternoon as the two of you walked to Dallas's house.

You can't un-see an omen, Mal. It's crazy. But you also can't just avoid what it means. It'll come to pass, but the universe is basically trying to tell you to buckle up.

You had laughed and shaken your head. What did it mean, then, on a day where everything felt insignificant? It was a passing comment, a simple conversation.

You thought that if the universe felt like warning you about things, you would've been a lot more fortunate in life.

Now, you were kicking yourself. Of course you didn't know what it meant at the time (but you should've). There was no way you could've changed this (but you could've told everyone how you felt, apologized).

And none of it mattered now.

You lay there on the forest floor, in a place where no one would even find your bones. It seemed like the tree branches had separated for you, to give you something pretty to look at last.

It felt like the whole galaxy was hanging above your head, the forest totally silent around you. Your breath was the only sound other than the slowing heartbeat in your ears.

You thought, finally, you could see why Phoebus and Ari loved the stars so much.

They were making you feel so small, and it was comforting. Maybe after this painful ordeal, after everything you had to go through, there was something else for you.

A few minutes later, you could've sworn the sky was falling down around you, but you are too far gone to care.

Maybe, it's crying for you.

Maybe the universe is mourning the loss of a soul that cared so much for everyone.

Or maybe the trees just wanted you to see the meteor shower, like you did with your parents as a kid.

Before it's over, you are gone.


End file.
